


Room Number 3 (Part 3 of 3)

by lyryk (s_k)



Series: Room Number 3 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo takes a night off from hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Number 3 (Part 3 of 3)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).



She wakes a couple of hours later, half-expecting to be alone, but there’s a warm weight pressing against her side.

‘Morning,’ Bela says, running a hand up Jo’s arm, her body soft and bare against Jo’s.

‘Is it morning already?’ Jo asks in alarm, struggling to sit up.

‘Relax. It’s not yet dawn.’ Bela nuzzles against the nape of Jo’s neck, her breath warm on Jo’s skin. Her languidness is infectious, and Jo finds herself settling into the arms around her. She wriggles a little until she’s on her back, turning her head on the pillow to face Bela, who looks unfairly gorgeous with her hair mussed and her make-up all but gone.

‘Hey you.’ Bela pushes Jo’s hair out of her eyes, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jo’s mouth.

‘Hey,’ Jo murmurs, suddenly unable to meet Bela’s eyes. Fuck, the things they’d done. 

‘You all right, then?’ Bela sounds more amused than concerned, her fingertips making idle patterns on Jo’s shoulder. She tugs Jo a little closer and Jo goes with it, tucking her head under Bela’s chin. She should be freaking out, really, but she’s surprised to find that she isn’t. Bela’s sleep-warm and lazy beside her, stretched out like a happy cat, and Jo burrows closer into her side, soaking up her contentment. The moment feels bone-meltingly good, almost like waking up with a lover, almost like something she could get used to.

‘Your phone buzzed a couple of times,’ Bela murmurs into Jo’s hair, her fingers trailing down Jo’s back and skimming lightly over the curve of her ass. It’s still a little slick and extra-sensitive from the vibrating plug that Bela had slid into it earlier, and Jo hides a grin, ducking her face into the curve of Bela’s neck.

‘Probably my mom,’ she says. ‘I’ll call her back in a while.’

‘Your mum make a habit of calling you in the middle of the night?’ 

Jo can almost hear the raised eyebrows in Bela’s tone. ‘Not usually, but yeah. Sometimes.’

‘Mm.’ Bela sounds half-asleep, her arm a warm, soothing weight over Jo’s stomach, her breath in Jo’s hair. It’s quiet except for the low hum of the air conditioner, and they’ve got maybe an hour before the cleaning staff or whoever comes to break their bubble of shared solitude.

‘Sleep some more?’ Bela suggests, her voice honey-rich, irresistible. Jo snuggles closer, and they give in to the temptation to snooze.

 

-end-

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN1: Happy Purim, Ryuutchi! I hope you liked this.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> AN2: The gifs are not mine.


End file.
